The Marrow
by The Amazing Wonder That Is Me
Summary: So Misaki and Usagi finally decide to have a child, as they go through different options they find one very different option. A bone-marrow transplant, they both are really taking it into consideration. But will it all work or will people have problems with it? Rated T. OOC will occur.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: So Misaki and Usagi finally decide to have a child, as they go through different options they find one very different option. A bone-marrow transplant, they both are really taking it into consideration. If they do go through with it Misaki will be carrying their child! But will it all work our, will people have problems with it?

* * *

Usagi and I finally decided to have a child, I've always pictured having a child, but I never imagined it being with a male.

"Do you want to do adoption?" Misaki asked the older man, they've been going back and forth on what they want to do.

"I don't know, I want the child to at least look like us." Usagi had a serious but soft look on his face.

"Then do you want a surrogate?"

"No, I don't want that either, I just don't want some stranger getting injected with our fluids. I don't feel comfortable about that." 'I want the baby to look like Misaki, but not like someone else either.' Usagi inches closer to Misaki and gently cups his cheek. "Misaki, I'm sorry that I can't give you a proper family, or have a baby. I'm really sorry." Usagi truly felt terrible, he knew that Misaki wanted a family, he also felt that he ruined it for Misaki. He got in the way for a family.

"Usagi san you don't have to feel bad, I'm still young I'm 25."

"Misaki I know you don't want me to feel guilty for this, but you do deserve a family, and I want to be your family too." He kissed his young lover, then he realized how late it was. "We should go to bed now." They went up to their room and finally feel asleep. After a few hours Usagi woke up, he was determined to fined a way for them to have a child. He looked over at the clock it showed 4:30 am. He then looked over at Misaki watching him with soft and gentle eyes, looking at him sleep peacefully looking at every one of his features. His eyelashes, soft skin, how nicely toned and slim he is, and how cute he was. Usagi couldn't ask for a better lover, he defiantly knew that he wanted the baby to be like Misaki. He immediately got up and went to his study, he sits down and tuns on his laptop, looking for more options.

Few hours Misaki wakes up to see that his lover was already awake, he usually would wake up before Usagi. He went down stairs and didn't see Usagi, when he was about to go back up stairs Usagi walked out of his office. "Oh there you are, what do you want breakfast?" Misaki was putting on his apron and getting out all the materials he needed. "I was thinking about just making eggs, but if you want something else to eat." He was stopped by Usagi.

"Misaki I think I found a way for us to have a baby!"

"Really!"

"Yes, but first I want to show you what it is, and I want to know if you're okay with this option."

"All right, but what's the process?" Misaki was kind of nervous to hear what it was, but then excited to hear what it was.

"So it's a bone marrow transplant."

* * *

**Hello there I really hope you liked the story. I don't really know how long I intend on making the story, but I do hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bone marrow transplant, it that safe?" 'Is anything with word transplant safe?'

"Yes, here wait let me get all of the article and information I printed out." Usagi quickly went up stairs and got all of the papers he needed to show Misaki. "Look, this set of paper explains a lot of it."

Misaki takes the thin stack of papers and quickly reads through it. "Usagi san it says here that only women can do this kind of thing." Misaki was even more confused on what Usagi wanted to do. "Do you want on of us to give our bone marrow to a surrogate?"

"No, I called a doctor and she said that she would make an appointment with us. _We_ could have a baby." Usagi was really happy that he could possibly give Misaki a baby.

"Really! When is this appointment?" Misaki was happy to hear about the appointment, he had a lot of questions for the doctor.

"It's in about three hours." Usagi had a soft look to his face, he was happy to see Misaki be happy. That's all he ever wanted was for him to be happy.

* * *

**At the doctor **

"Hello, I'm Kana I'm your doctor." She was a short woman, with short strawberry blond hair, and black glasses. She looked to be a very gentle person, she also looked to be in her early 40's.

"Hello I'm Misaki Takahashi." They both shook hands.

"And I'm Akihiko, we talked over the phone earlier."

"Yes, yes I remember. So you two are looking into this?"

"Yes, but if this procedure is for women only why did you agree to see us?" Misaki wanted to know what the possibilities of this was.

"I said yes to you two because I think that everyone deserves a baby."

"That's very kind of you." Misaki liked this doctor.

"Do either of you have any questions about this whole thing?"

"I do, um if you don't mind can you…explain this whole thing to me?" Misaki was sort of shy to ask her to explain it all.

"Of course, this procedure consists of getting injected with medication for about four days, then after we'll draw out bone marrow from the bone where you calf is. Then one of you will be injected."

"Is safe or painful?" Misaki is too good with needles.

"Yes this very safe, and you only feel pain for a few moments."

This time Usagi had a question. "Is there any long term side effects, like one of will be walking funny from this?"

"No only headaches, fatigue, and you might get dizzy. Any other questions?"

"No, that's all the question we have." Usagi looked over to Misaki to make sure if he had any question, but it looked like he didn't.

"All right then I'll step out so that the two of you can talk about this alone." As soon the doctor left the room Usagi and Misaki turned towards each other. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, it seems faster than adoption. I've heard all these things about people waiting such a long time."

"This is amazing now our child will look like the both of us." He turned to his young love and gave him a quick kiss. They waited a while for the doctor to come back.

"Sorry for the long wait. Have you two decided on what you want to do?"

"We want to go through with it."

"That's wonderful! Which one of you will be carrying the baby?" With that being said Misaki and Usagi turned their heads towards each other, they were really happy about the whole situation they forgot to talk about who will be carrying their child.


	3. Chapter 3

We went home to talk about who's going to carry our child, I couldn't believe that we forgot about that.

* * *

"Well, I think I should have the baby." Misaki thought that it was the right choice that he carries the baby.

"No, I should. It would probably be too much for you." Usagi didn't want his lover to be stressed about anything.

"You don't think I can handle this?"

"It's not that I think you can't handle this it's just that I don't want you to stress about anything, and you go out more than I do."

"You're an author, what would happen if people found out you were pregnant?"

"See, Misaki I don't care about what those people say about me."

"I'm carrying the baby." Misaki had enough of the conversation.

"If you feel that way then fine, I'll confirm the appointment for Saturday." He didn't want Misaki to be unhappy.

* * *

"Alright then now that you two have decided who's going carry the baby we can start with the injections for the bone marrow." The female doctor led Usagi to another room for the injection.

"How many days do I have to get injections?"

"Just two more days."

After a few days of getting injections, they finally to the point of drawing out bone marrow. The couple was ready to finish the final steps. Misaki got his shot.

"Do you have any questions about pregnancy?"

"Yes, will I be getting really big like the women do, and where will the baby come out of?" He felt really embarrassed about asking these questions, be he did want to know.

"Most likely yes you will become big, and you will have a C section."

"What's that?"

"Well, a C section is where we cut your stomach to get the baby out."

All color drained from Misaki's face. "Will it hurt?"

"You won't feel it, but when we close you up you'll feel sore."

"Oh…Okay."

"Now I have a question, will this affect our sex life?" Usagi didn't care what the nurse thought, he wanted to know if it will affect their sex life.

"No, it won't affect it, but you just can't be really too rough then you will end up possibly hurting the baby."

"Then that's all our questions, we will see you for our next appointment." He took his pregnant lovers hand and wall out. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know I have to be cut open." He was extremely nervous about being 'cut open'.

"Misaki you're not going to completely cut open, I know you're going to be okay." Reassuring Misaki helped only a little bit, he got his color back from the reassuring words.

* * *

4 Months Later

"Are you sure that you're pregnant Misaki?" Usagi gently rubbed his hand on Misakis flat stomach.

"I am but I don't understand why my stomach hasn't gotten big." 'I'm sure I'm pregnant.' He started to rub his stomach too.

"We should ask the Doctor if this is okay." He hoped for the best.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Usami. Is it normal not to get big when you're pregnant?"

"Yes, it is it's not very common but its normal."

"So the baby isn't getting squished?"

"Nope the baby is fine, if you two want you can come in so that I can take a look."

"No, its fine now thanks." With that he felt a rush of relief go by, he went to Misaki and hugged him. "It's okay its normal for this to happen."

"Really? That's grate to hear." He felt tears form and fall down his cheeks.

"What's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine its just the damn hormones." He let go of Usagi to whip away the tears. "I'm going make food now."


End file.
